The Game Plan
by sparklespepper
Summary: The Autobots find a mysterious bot with amnesia. She doesn't remember much but she knows that she's looking for another bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron, Iacon Hospital<strong>

**In a private room, on a berth, laid a femme bot who was very sick and didn't have a lot of time left. Beside her was her daughter. She was black and yellow and her name was Honeycomb. Her carrier, Honeybee, was dieing quickly and she wanted to spend the last moments of her time together.**

**"Honey, I'm sorry to leave you like this." said Honeybee, weakly.**

**"Save your strength mom. Don't worry about me." said Honeycomb.**

**"But I'm your mother. I do worry. And I don't want you to be alone. I may not know who your father is but..."**

**"Shh, mom it's okay. It was the only thing you can do to support the both of us" **

**Her mother was a exotic dancer before she got sparked. She mainly do the dances. She will berth with a few bots but not often. When she did get sparked, the mech that sparked her had offer her to stay with him. He was a nice mech, who had too much high-grade during that time, and he liked her company. When Honeycomb came out, it turns out he wasn't the Sir but he still took care of them. Honeycomb saw him as a father until he offline in a decepticon attack. After that, they had to move to Kaon and Honeybee had to became a prositute to support both herself and her sparkling.**

**"I know but I want you to know one thing before I go." said Honeybee.**

**"What is it?" asked Honeycomb.**

**"Remember the time I would pick up boyfreinds and we would stay with them for a bit."**

**"Yeah" she said. Her mother will pick up some boyfriends from time to time. Some of them were nice, most of them were not. "What about it?"**

**"Well the reason I stayed with them was because I was sparked at the time."**

**"What?" She couldn't believe it. Her mother was sparked and she didn't notice it.**

**"The sparkling was hardly noticeable from time to time and when I sparked him, he was ill."**

**"So, did he...?" Honeybee nodded.**

**"He did make it but I knew I couldn't take care of both of you so...I had to give him away."**

**"So, I have a little brother somewhere? But how do I know who he is?" said Honeycomb, who couldn't believe it.**

**"Before..." she pause. Her spark was starting to fade but she had to tell her this.**

**"Mom!" cried Honeycomb, oil was starting to leak from her optics.**

**She whispered something but Honeycomb was still able to hear it.**

**"What?"**

**"His name...Before I gave him up I named him so I can keep track of him from time to time." She held her daughters hand. "Honeycomb, I'm telling you this because I don't want to you to think you're alone. If you..."**

**"Mommy!" cried Honeycomb as she held to her mothers hand. She knew her mother's spark was fading.**

**"If you decided to look for him... tell him I always loved him, both of you."**

**And with that she spark faded away, leaving a sobbing Honeycomb by her side.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeycomb Point of View<strong>

_I online my optics from the now distant memory. After my mother's died, I had to live on my own. I had learn how to use my body without having to sell myself using the some of the dances my mother use to do and then some. I would pickpocket some bots from some bars that were too overcharged to tell up from down or left to right. Any bot I stolen from were "honey-whipped", as I soon called it._

_I became imfamous for the things I did, so to throw bots off I made up some sort of stage names. That way I can focus on my real mission without much interfence; to locate my missing brother._

_I wasn't comfortable with this life style but I stick with it until I had save enough credits to buy a ship. It was a small ship but it still serve my purposes. I soon became a con artist. Traveling through space, doing business with some other con artists, like Swindle, "honey-whipping" some more bots, and looking for any clues as to where my little brother might be._

_I had learn that he had enter the autoboot camp but got thrown with another mech into a space bridge repair crew for knocking a building on top of a Minor. I didn't believe it for one click. If he is as small as I heard he is how can he knock over a building that big._

_Well, he will get switch to different repair crew from time to time. Anytime I give a call they will say he's no longer with them and sometimes start flirting with me, which I'll hang up immedately. But each time I call I feel like I'm getting closer._

_When I finally track down the recent repair crew he was in I was excited but was also nervous. What was I going to tell him? He grow up as an ophan thinking his family is offline or something then all of a sudden some bot comes to you sawing that she's your older sister._

_Well, whatever happens I at least want to see him faceplate to faceplate. But Primus had other plans when he and his crewmates went missing in space before I get a chance to call. Now he's wondering around in space somewhere probably on some distant planet with me trying to find him. That, my viewers, is the game plan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I start school on Wednesday for some reason so things will be up a little later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Detroit. The sun was shining the grass was green. It was the perfect time for a picnic as Sari thought.<p>

"A picnic?" said Ratchet as Bumblebee and Prowl place a large blanket on the ground.

"Yup. Since you guys aren't doing anything I thought it will be nice to spend some time outside with a picnic." said Sari as she place a few things on the blanket. "Besides it's a good way for family bonding."

"I agree with Sari. It will be nice to spend some time together" said Prime. "Besides, Sari did her best to prepare this event for us so we should at least enjoy it."

"(Sign) I guess you're right, Prime." said Ratchet.

The picnic wasn't really big nor is it impressive, but it was at least perfect for a Repair Crew to have a nice bonding time with each other. Including with a techno-organic.

Ratchet fell into a stasis nap under a big tree with Sari and Optimus next to him, while Prowl was fascinating nature and Bumblebee was playing a game with Bulkhead. Sari saw a family passing by then a thought came through her head. "Hey Optimus, do you guys have parents?"

Optimus looked at her with a confuse look, not grasping on what Sari was asking about. "I mean... creators. Yeah, do guys have creators or something like that?"

"Actually yes. We do have creators. We called our mother units Carriers and our father units Sirs."

"Really? So what were your creators like?" she asked getting comfortable.

"My father was a great mech. He stood up for what he believed in even if it meant disobeying orders from the higher ups. My mother was a kind, forgiving femme. They both taught me to be the mech I am now."

"I can see that." said Ratchet as he sat up from his nap.

"How about you Ratchet? What were your creators like?" asked Sari.

"My creators were strict. They were strict because they loved me. They taught me to become the medic I am now."

"A grumpy, short temper, wrench throwing medic." said Prowl, who was on up of the tree. He jumped when Ratchet threw a wrench at him from his sub pocket.

"How about you Prowl?" asked Optimus.

"My creators weren't the best creators but they did love me." said Prowl.

"Oops, sorry." said Bulkhead. He was playing catch with Bumblebee and he threw the ball too far.

"That's okay I'll get it." said Bee as he went over to get the ball.

"Hey Bulkhead" yelled Sari "What were your creators like?"

Bulkhead walked over to them. "Oh my creators were energon farmers. They taught me the value of days hard work and not to allow anyone put you down on your dreams."

"Cool. What about Bumblebee's creators?"

"Oh, Bumblebee was a ophan. He doesn't like to talk about it." said Bulkhead a little sadly.

Everybot raise an optic ridge in surprise while Sari say a small "Oh."

Just then Bumblebee came back with the ball. "Okay, I got it." He said. Everybody was looking at him. "What?"

Sari got up. "Nothing. Come on, let's play a game."

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, it was time to head home. They packed their things and any trash made.<p>

"Thanks for going this Sari" said Optimus

"No problem Optimus." she said

"Hey guys look" said Bee, pointing.

They all looked to the sky to see a shooting star.

"Hey a shooting star." said Sari. But the way it looks indicate that it was not a shooting star.

"I don't think it's a shooting star, Sari." said Optimus.

"It looks more like a meteor." said Ratchet.

"And it's crashing inside of the forest." said Prowl. They watch as the meteor indeed crashed inside the forest. They can see the smoke coming from the crash.

"We should check it." said Bulkhead. Optimus nodded. They transform and headed towards the meteor crash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness. I try to made this chapter a little sad in the fact that Bee's an ophan so...yeah.**

**A/N/N: Well the first 3 days of school weren't bad but I must say I don't like my physics class.**

**A/N/N/N: New chapters will be up on the weekends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>The sun had set when the team arrive at the site of the meteor crash to find out that it was actually a ship crash.<p>

"Be on your gaurd." said Optimus "Whoever's in there might not be freindly." Everybody nodded then started looking around.

Bumblebee was walking around slowly when the ship hanger started to descend. The first thing he saw was a shaded figure and a pair of optics in the cloud of dust and smoke. It didn't move. It looked as though it was staring at him. The autobot readied his stingers just in case, but stopped in mid transformation seeing the figure waver a bit. It let out a soft groan and began to tumble forward.

With movements that were not his own, Bumblebee sprinted up to his feet and catch the figure in his arms before it fell to the ground. His first reaction was how surprised he was at how heavy of a Transformer this was. It was almost like carrying Prowl but a bit lighter. Now that he had a closer look he was surprise again to see that the transformer was a femme and she looked banged up. For some reason he cared about this femme so he called Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" he yelled.

Ratchet and the others were there in a cycle and once Ratchet saw the damaged bot he quickly dashed forward as he run a scan over her.

"This bot is suffuring some major damage in the processor. Probably from the crash. We should get back to base." said Ratchet. Optimus nodded. They load the unconscious bot and headed back to base.

* * *

><p>"So, how is he, Ratchet?" asked Prime.<p>

"Well, _she_ is doing fine, but her processor had suffer some damage." said Ratchet. "For now we just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Okay, then. I guess we should get some recharge while we wait." Ratchet nodded.

/

Bumblebee couldn't help but think about the injured femme bot. Something about her made him want to know her. Deciding he will tomorrow, he off-line his optics and went into recharge.

_The next morning_

Bumblebee online his optics from the sound of banging on his door.

"Bumblebee! Wake up!" said someone from behind the door. Bumblebee got up sluggishly and headed towards the door. He opened it, revealing Prowl.

"What is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"She's gone." Prowl said.

Bumblebee's optics brighten. "Who?"

"Our mystery bot." Prowl said as he headed down the hall, with Bumblebee in tow.

"What? When?" Bee asked as he follow the ninja bot.

"Late night while we were recharging. She snuck out of the medbay. We're going out to find her."

/

**Bot's point of view**

I was in a strange place. That part was very clear. I hid behind buildings and figures as I escape from that room I was in. I stopped in a alley, to recollect my intakes and think. I was injured and in a unfamilair place with strange creatures running around. Before that I was on a ship, my ship looking for... something. I try to think how or what happen before I got here, but that just cause my processor to ache, _bad_.

_"I must of hit my head hard." _I thought. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice.

"Hey you!" I looked down to see a chubby organic, with some sort of metal cone looking thing in his hand. I yelped and jumped back before I started running again, this time out in the open. As I ran, the organics scream and ran out of my way when they saw me. I kept running, looking for a place to hid for a bit.

Up ahead I saw two cars caming towards me. They soon transformed into a red and blue robot and a red and white one. They both got ready for a fight. I gasped when I saw the two other robots standing in my way and made a break for a opening. I hid behind a corner and pant heavily. I was in pain and getting very tired.

I turn around when I heard sirens behind me. I saw a large green vehicle coming towards me with a small gold and black vehicle. But what was odd about it was that it had no rider. They stopped in front of me then out of no where they too transformed as well. I took a slow stepped back and transform my arm into a weapon.

**"R-rester loin de moi!"** I yelled as I fired my weapon at them, hitting the building as well. There were some of those organic near by so they went over to keep them save from harm. While they were detacted, I quickly ran off. I knew I couldn't keep running like this but I was in no condition to fight either.

I soon made it to an area where there was a bunch of green organic stuff. I hid behind them so I can rest from that long run. I really wanted to recharge but I couldn't with those bots after me.

I jumped again when I heard the screeching of tires. I turn around to see a yellow vehicle with a black stripe. I tense up as some sort of techno-organic came out of it.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." the techno-organic said.

**"Nous?"** I said. Not much of a surprise now the yellow car starts to transform as well. I took out my weapon and aim it that him. When he was done, that was when I was gasped. It was the same bot I saw before I black out. When he took a stepped forward, I raised up my weapon. **"Restez ...à l'écart."** I said.

He raised up his hands in a defensive stance. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly then reply in the same language I use. **"Je suis seulement ici pour vous aider."** For some reason I believed him. Besides, I was tired. So tired, that I collasped. But I didn't hit the ground. I looked up to see that he caught me. My systems were shutting into stassis. I can hear the other bots caming towards us.

"So, I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?" he asked me. For some reason, my spark jumped with joy. Like I found something very important to me.

"I..." I wanted to tell him, I really wanted to, but for some reason I couldn't. "I... can't remember." That was the last thing I said before I went into stassis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The language, french in cybertron. I'm think of giving it a name.**

**A/N/N: I have a poll caming up soon so please check it out on your free time.**

**A/N/N/N: Opinions? What kind of pokemon or type (aka dark, water, fire, etc.) do you think the autobots and deceptions should be?**

**A/N/N/N/N: Translator: **

**"R-rester loin de moi!" - **_"S-stay away from me!"_

**"Nous?" - **_"We?"_

****"Restez ...à l'écart."**_ - _**_"Stay...away."_

****"Je suis seulement ici pour vous aider." - ****_"I'm only here to help."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>"So, she can't remember?" asked Bee to the medic. They were in the medbay now.<p>

"Not much." said Ratchet. "She still remember some things but not all of it, like her name for instance."

"So is there any thing we can do?" asked Prowl

"Well I can repair her processor. That should regain most of her memories. If not then somehow we should force her memory core to reboot. Events similar to any thing she done or seen may help but seeing as to nobody knows her, we wouldn't know what to do."

"So, our best options are repairing her processor or getting it to reboot." said Bulkhead. Ratchet nodded.

"Okay then. I guess we'll do just that. Come on team we should let her recharge. We'll talk to her once she's better." said Optimus.

/

_Later that day_

"You think she's nice?" asked Sari. She was in the rec room playing games with Bumblebee while talking about the femme bot.

"I hope so." said Bee. Something about the bot mades him want to know her. Like when he wanted to know who his creators was. He pause the game and got up. "I'm going to check on her, you want to come?"

"Sure, we haven't seen her since this morning." said Sari as she got up and follow him.

...

Ratchet had just finish repairing the femme bot and was now cleaning up when Bumblebee and Sari walked in.

"Hey doc bot. How is she?" asked Bee

"Fine. She just need some recharge." replied the medic.

"So when she's waking up?" asked Sari

"Depends on her. She'll probably wake up tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting some refuel." said the grumpy medic as he head out the door. Before when left he turn, pointed to them, and said, "Don't do any thing while I'm away."

They nodded then Ratchet made way to the 'kitchen.' They turn to the yellow and black femme, who was in recharge. She was about Prowl's height, looks about his age, maybe a stellar cycle or two younger, and she was pretty. She reminds Bee about someone he saw when he was a sparkling.

"You think she'll wake up soon?" asked Sari

"She will." said Bee as he continue to stare at the femme.

"What make you say that?"

He didn't reply because as if Primus was listening they heard a grunt coming from her. She was waking up. Blue glowing optics flickered online and blinked. She turn her head to meet the optics of Bumblebee. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality it was a minute before Sari spoken.

"Hi," she said. The femme bot turn her head then jumped when she saw Sari right next to her.

"Wo, it's okay. She won't hurt you." said Bee as he try to calm her down. **"Tu es en sécurité. Nous n'allons pas vous blesser." **It seem to work.

**"Q-qui es-tu?" **the femme bot asked.

"I'm a friend, remember?" said Bee. **"Un ami."**

**"Un ami?"**

**"Oui, Oui. Je m'appelle..."**

"Bumblebee!" They turn their head to see a not-so-happy medic. "I told you two not to do anything!"

"I-I swear we didn't do anything, she just woke up by herself." said Bee. The femme bot was becoming frighten.

"And quiet down Ratchet, you're scaring her." said Sari.

Ratchet walked inside to check on the femme just as the others were coming in.

"What's going on?" asked Optimus as he, Prowl, and Bulkhead enter the medbay.

"Our guest is up." said Ratchet

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui sont ces robots?" **asked the femme, mostly to herself. She didn't like the fact that she was injured and in a unknown place.

"Take it easy, kid." said Ratchet. "Your ship crashed landed here and you suffered some damage in your processor. You might still have some amnesia."

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." said Bee.**"Nous sommes seulement là pour vous aider."** The femme bot seem to relax a bit. Bee turn to everybody who was looking at him with sursprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Prowl.

"Just a some what surprise to see that you understand her." said Prime.

"And can speak the same language." said Ratchet.

"Yeah. What language is that any way?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well it's..." **"Uhm, désolé..."** He was interupped by the femme.

"...Who are you bots?" she asked turning back to english. Prime steps forward and introduce himself.

"My name is Optimus Prime," said Optimus. "And this is my team."

"The name's Ratchet, kid." The medic said as he check her systems.

"Prowl." said the black and gold bot.

"Hi, my name is Bulkhead." The big mech said shyly. He doesn't talk to a lot of femmes.

"I'm Sari." The femme bot looked at the small techno-organic strangely.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Then she turn to the yellow mech. "And you are Bumblebee."

Bee smiled. "Yup. That's me." he said. Her spark, once again jumped with joy. "Do you remember your name?" he asked.

"My name..." She hesitant for a moment. "...is Honey. Comb." She looked up to him and smiled. "Honeycomb."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to check out my poll.**

**A/N/N: Opinions? What kind of pokemon or type (aka dark, water, fire, etc.) do you think the autobots and deceptions should be?**

**A/N/N/N: ****Translator: **

**"Tu es en sécurité. Nous n'allons pas vous blesser_." - _**_"You're safe. We will not hurt you."_

****"Qui es-tu?" - ****_"Who are you?"_

******"Un ami." - ******_"A friend."_

**"Oui, Oui. Je m'appelle..." - **_"Yes, Yes. My name is ..."_

****"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui sont ces robots?" - ****_"What's going on? Who are these bots?"_

******"Nous sommes seulement là pour vous aider."**_ - _****_"We are only here to help."_

******"Uhm, désolé..."** - ****_"Uhm, sorry ..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee point of view<strong>

I don't know why but for some reason my spark is telling me to get to know Honeycomb. Maybe because part of her name sounds familar. Or how familiar she looks. I don't know why but she does kind of look like someone I saw before. Maybe hanging out with her will help.

**Honeycomb point of view**

I wasn't really sure why but for some reason I really wanted to get to know the yellow bot, Bumblebee. I still couldn't remember some of my memory but I remember most. I really hope I remember it soon because I have a feeling it's about something really important. The reason why I was in space in the first place.

The medic, Ratchet, says that the rest of my memory will either come back on its own or they will have to some how reboot it. Right now I'm considering on rebooting but he wants to wait for a while before we do anything.

"So, Honeybee," said Optimus. "Do you remember why you were in space?"

I thought for a moment then replied, "I was looking for some other bot. I don't remember why exactly but I know it was very important to me."

He seem nodded. "Okay, well is there anything that you remember about yourself that you would like to tell us?"

We were still in the medbay, Ratchet was going to release me tomorrow. The others will came by to check on me or to say hi, Bumblebee especially.

"Well, for what ever reason I'm looking for this bot it was because of something my mother said about him. I became a street performer and a dancer until I earn enough credits for a ship. I did something around that time but I can't remember. I eventually found out where the bot was but before I can get to him but he disappeared. I went out in space for stellar cycles looking for him. Something happened on my ship that made me crash land here and cause my amnesia."

There were some important pieces to the puzzle I can't remember yet but at least those parts were cleared.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should trust her?" asked Prowl<p>

"Truth? I don't know." said Optimus. "But I do know she wasn't a dancer anymore once she got a ship."

They had return to Honeycomb's ship to reteive it before the decepticons did and had found some weapons on board.

"What if she's a decepticon, just waiting for the right moment to attack?" said Bulkhead.

"That's a little over doing it but you got a point Bulkhead," said Ratchet.

"Well I truth her." They turn their heads to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you barely know her." said Ratchet.

"All the more reason to get to know her." he said. The others looked at him for a sec then looked at Honeycomb, who was talking to Sari. Then a thought came to their mind.

"Bumblebee," said Optimus slowly. "How do you feel around her?"

Bumblebee looked at him confuse. "What do you mean?"

"You know..." said Bulkhead "Do you like her?"

"Ah, yeah I like her. That's why she's our friend." said Bumblebee. Not fully getting what they're trying to saying.

"Noo." said Prowl "We mean do you like, like her?"

"Like, like her?"

"You know kid." said Ratchet. "_Like, like_ her."

Bumblebee thought for a moment then his optic brighten from realizing. "You sick bastards! No!" he said as his faceplates redden. Optimus scowl him for using that language.

"Bumblebee, it's normal for a bot your age to be feeling like this." explain Ratchet.

"Lalalalala **Je ne veux pas l'entendre** lalalalala."he said as he ran off. The others were giggling and shaking their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. I kind of forgot about it.**

**A/N/N: Short chapter tonight**

**A/N/N/N: ****Translator:**

****Je ne veux pas l'entendre** **_- "I don't want to hear it."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Honeycomb were quietly watching tv in the rec room. Bee normally would be talking to her but the 'talk' he had with the others was still in his head.<p>

_'I don't love her, do I?'_ he asked to himself. _'I mean I do like to be around her but that doesn't mean I love her. Right?'_ His thoughts were interrupped by Sari.

"Hey I know." she said "Why don't we take Honeycomb for a trip around the city."

"Sure why not." said Honeycomb. "What do you think Bumblebee?"

"Uhm...sure." he said. "If you're going to stay here a while we should pick out a alt mode."

"Okay, then let's go." said Sari.

Once they were in the city, humans were wary around her until they explained what happen. They introduce her to Captain Fanzone, who wasn't happy about another machine.

"This is one strange planet you got here" said Honeycomb as she looked around.

"Yup! Isn't it great?" said Sari.

"Well, it's really interesting."

They stopped by Sudmac Tower and introduced her to Sari's dad.

"Hey dad, this is Honeycomb." said Sari.

"Ah, nice to meet you miss Honeycomb." said the professor.

"Hello there." She said.

"Hey dad do you think can provide an alt mode for Honeycomb. She was amnesia so she's staying here with the autobots for a while."

"Oh I see. Hm, we if you'll all follow me, I think I have the perfect vehicle for you."The Professor said and motioned them to follow him in to a room just off of the main room.

/

"Anyone seen Bumblebee?" asked Prime. It was getting late and Bumblebee was no where to be seen.

"He and Honeycomb went out for a tour around the city with Sari." said Ratchet.

"Didn't he left a few megacycles ago." said Bulkhead.

"Yes, he did." said Prowl with a faint smile on his face.

Just then they heard the sound of cars rounding in. The first one was compact car, Bumblebee, of course, the second one was unfamilar, Honeycomb's new alt mode. It was a yellow BMW with two black stripes on the top. They transformed and walked inside the base.

"Thanks for the tour BB. I had fun." said Honeycomb

"No problem." said Bee, blushing a bit. Honey nodded then headed toward her room. Once she was out of sight, Bumblebee turn his head to his smiling team.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." They said.

"Look I don't know what you perverts are thinking but it's not what you think. I admit I care about her but not in the way you think." he said before he headed towards his room. He did care about Honeycomb, he really do, but not in a romantic way. It was more like an sibling kind of thing. Something he had wanted when he was a sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Honeycomb point of view<strong>

I been on earth for about 2 weeks now and so far almost all of my memory had return. But the reason why I'm still here remains unknown. Right now, I'm sitting on the coach watching tv but you can tell that my head was somewhere esle.

"I'm going on partol." said Bee, breaking my train of thought. He and I have been getting along while this pass few days.

"I'll go with you." I said I wasn't doing anything and I would like to take a drive around to think.

"Sounds okay to me." he reply. Igoring the giggles from the others. They always do that when we're together. I don't why but they do, but it's getting annoying.

"Alright, don't be out long you two." said Ratchet. Bumblebee gave him an annoyed look while I gave him a confused and slight annoy one then we were off.

It was late and the city was lights were beautiful. It remains me of cybertron. After driving around for a while we stopped by the lake while I started a conversation with him.

"So, Bee you must really like it here." I said. He laid down to the ground while I laid down.

"Yeah I do. I mean it's not like cyberton but it's still cool." he reply.

"Well, your creators must miss you since you're far from home."

He seem to hestiant for a minute, "I don't know my creators. I was a orphan."

"Oh,... sorry."

"That's okay." he said a little sadly.

"If it'll help, I don't know my Sir." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Hm, my carrier raise me but she offline stellar cycles ago."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Yeah well, before she offlined, she told me I wasn't alone. That there was some bot out there. I don't remember what she told me about him but when she did it I wanted to find him."

"So, what do you know about this bot you're looking for?"

"Well, he was sparked in Kaon..."

"Really? So was I."

"...and he's with a repair crew after getting kicked out of autoboot camp."

"Hey, so did I."

"Yeah, well maybe you know him. He got kick out for dropping a building on top of Sentinal which ,if you ask me, is not his fault. If he is how small as I heard how could he drop a building that big, I mean come on."

I looked at Bee who had a shock look on his face. "Are you alright?"

**Bumblebee point of view**

The moment Honeycomb mention the building incident I froze. The bot she's looking describes me perfectly. Was I the bot she was looking for all a long. She asked me if I was alright.

"Honeycomb think really hard." I said sitting up. "Why are you looking for this bot?"

She looked at me confuse. "Why?" she asked.

"Just...trust me. Why are you looking for him?"

She looked at me for a second before she offline her optics in thought. "My mother."

"What about your mother?"

"Before she offline she said that I wasn't alone. She said that somewhere there was another bot. She...she..." she was thinking really hard. I decided to help by telling her words.

"Spark?"

"Yes, she sparked him." she said. Wow lucky guess.

"So, if your mother sparked him... that will make him..."

"My brother! I was looking for my brother. Before she died, she told me that she had sparked a sparkling without me knowing. I wanted to find him because he was all I have left of my family." she explained.

Everything was coming back to her now. I just sat there, shock. Was it possiable that Honeycomb is...? I mean it would explain why I care so much about her.

"So...what's his name?" I said wanting to know if it was true.

She looked at me with her optics wide open with sudden realization. Saying the word I was hoping for.

"Bumblebee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She remember yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeycomb point of view<strong>

I couldn't believe it. There, right in front of me, for slagging two weeks, was my brother. My little brother. My long-lost brother I was looking for for stellar cycles and I didn't see it. My spark knew, that's why it's jumping with joy right now from my realization. Right now we just sitting there looking at each other. I can feel my optics beginning to water with oil.

"Oh Bumblebee." I said as I hug him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it soon."

"It's okay." he said as he hug me back. "You couldn't remember at the time." His voice sound like he was clicking. It's what transformers do in a way of crying.

We sat like that for a few cycles before we part away. I know he would like to know our creators and I would like to know more about him so...

"Why don't we head back to base and we so we can talk." I suggested. He nodded. At least, I have finally found the last member of my family, my brother.

/

**Bumblebee point of view**

I couldn't believe it, I had a sister and she was right in front of me for two weeks. If I was human, I would be cry. But instead I did a transformer version of it, clicking. After hugging for a few cycles we parted. She suggested that we headed back to base, I nodded. We both know that we have a ton of questions to ask each other.

As I got up I started laughing.

"What so funny?" she asked me. I laughed harder.

"When the others find out about this they're going to freak out." I said, laughing.

"Why would they?"

I was going to tell her why but I figured it will be funnier if she find out for herself. "You'll figure it out." I said before I transformed. She looked at me funny then transformed as well.

/

Once Honeycomb and Bumblebee got back to base, they announce their arrival then headed towards the kitchen. They grabbed some oil and sat down on the table.

"Okay." said Honeycomb. "Where do I begin?"

Bumblebee had a lot of questions to ask but he'll be satified with the most important ones.

"Okay." He said. "Start from the beginning. What were our creators like?"

"Okay well, mom was an exotic dancer."

"Really?" said Bee, surprise. He didn't think his mom would be a stripper then again it would make some sense.

"Yes she was, and she would rarely berth with other bots. When she did, she got sparked with me. She stayed with the mech she thought who sparked her to find out that he wasn't my Sir."

Bee nodded. Remembering her saying that she didn't know her father. "So, we're..."

"Half brother and sister, yes."

"Okay, so what happen next?"

"Well, the mech she thought was my sir offer us to stay with him. He was a very nice mech, who had too many high grade that the time, and he acted like he was my sir until he died in a decepticon attack." Honey looked sadly at her oil as she think about the mech. He was the only father she ever know.

Bumblebee place his hand on her and smile as a show of comfort. Honeycomb smiled back then continue. "So what was mom's name?" he asked.

"Honeybee."

"Honeybee." Bumble Bee smiled at finding out his mother's name.

"Yup, we both have a half of her name in ours."

"So what happen next? How did I came along?"

"I didn't know about you until mom mention you." She said chuckling. "After the mech died, we had to move to Kaon and mom had to become a prositute to support both of us."

"A prositute?" he said shocked.

"Yup and you can guess what happens next. When that happened we had stay with some boyfriends she would pick up, which I hated most of them, until you came along. I didn't notice she was carrying because it was hardly noticable and you were ill when you were sparked."

"So, she gave me away because she couldn't take care of me." said Bee. Honey nodded.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't give me away because she didn't want me."

"Hey, before she past away, she told to tell you saying that she loved you." She place her hand of his which he held. "Both of us."

Bee looked at his big sister. "Thanks Honeycomb." They hugged.

"No problem." she said.

Just then Bulkhead walked in on them. "Oh, sorry." he said. They part then look at the big mech.

"No problem, Bulkhead." said Honey. She got. "I'm going to get some recharge. Good night Bee."

"Good night." Bee replied.

"Good night Bulkhead."

"Good night Honeycomb." said Bulkhead. Once she was out of hearing range he smiled at Bee, who smiled back.

"So, you do love her." said Bulkhead. Bumblebee finish his oil then got up.

"You're right I do..." he said as he approach the door and making the big mech smiled bigger. As he pass him, he finish his sentence.

"...just like a brother would to his sister."

"Uhm...what?" said Bulkhead looking at the yellow mech who was headed towards his room. Did he hear him correctly? Before he can ask Bumblebee was already gone. He shook his head. Maybe he hear wrong. Deciding that his head must be on the fritz, he headed into his room for some _much_ needed recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Check out my profile once in a while I maybe have some new fic ideas or a new poll up, which I do.**

**A/N/N: Oh almost forgot to answer butterflykaguya87's earlier question; They are pretty must the only two bots on earth who can understand it, and I don't really know the Leia/Luke thing. Never heard of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was in a happy mood. Two days ago he had just find out he had an older sister, a family. Yes, it was small but it was still a family. Not that he doesn't think of the others as his family, just in a related type of way. All together he had a bigger family. A big, strange, dysfunctional family.<p>

After getting some energon, he made way to the rec room and watched tv. A few cycles later Honeycomb enter the room.

"Hey Bee." She said.

"S'up." he replied. She sat next to him on the coach. He turn to her.

"So how are we going to tell the others that we're related?" he asked. Honey thought for a cycle but before she can reply there was a loud thump. They turn around to see Prowl on the ground, off-line.

"Well looks like Prowl knows." said Honey. Then there was a yell.

**"HOLY PRIMUS!"**

"I'm guessing Ratchet knows too." said Bee.

/

_Earlier_

Prowl was heading towards the rec room after getting some energon. When he enter he saw Bumblebee and Honeycomb sitting next to each other. A smile appear on his face while he quietly sneak over to them.

"So how are we going to tell the others that we're related?" said Bee.

That's when Prowl became stationary. He was absolutely and utterly speechless. His optics bulged and his mouth dropped wide open. He could not believe his audios. His processor froze. It was just too much to take in – Bee and Honey, related? He just stood there watching the pair, stupidly, before crashing into the ground, making a big thump sound.

/

_Around the same time, in the medbay_

Ratchet was in the medbay looking through Honeycomb's systems on a data pad. After checking it over, he placed it down on top of the others. When he did he notice something similar on two of them. He took hers in one hand and the other one, Bumblebee's, in the other. He looked through both of them. His optics widen as he continue to read them both. Then he yelled in surprise.

**"HOLY PRIMUS!"**

* * *

><p>Optimus didn't know what was happening. All he knows that there was a loud thump sound and Ratchet yelling 'Holy primus'. He made way to the scene, with Bulkhead in tow, to see Prowl on the ground, off-line and Bumblebee and Honeycomb trying to get him up.<p>

"What happen?" he asked. But they didn't get to reply because Ratchet stormed in there and pointed at them.

"You two... in the medbay... NOW!" They looked at each other then headed into the medbay, carrying the offline Prowl, with the others in tow.

/

"What's going on Ratchet?" asked Optimus. The medic simply ignore him as he continue to work on the test samples he got from Honey and Bee. Once the results were done, his optics widen again.

"Slag!" he said.

"What is it, Ratchet?" asked Sari, who arrive just moments ago, worry that something was wrong. Ratchet turn to the Honey and Bee, who both had a smile on their face indicating they already knew.

"Ratchet?" said Optimus.

"Well it would appears..." he stated. "...that both Honeycomb and Bumblebee... are related."

"What!" There was that thump sound again. Apparently Prowl had woken up just in time to hear what Ratchet said only to crashed again.

"Ratchet what do you mean they're related?" said Optimus, who was the most shock. Bulkhead was shocked too but he already some what knew since Bee told him.

"I did several CNA tests and they all came out the same. They're related." Ratchet replied looking back at them. "How long did you two knew?"

"About two days." replied Bee.

"Yeah we were thinking of a way to tell you guys so...here you go." said Honey.

"That's so cool, Bee. You have a sister." said Sari.

"Yeah, my sister... which I love... in a brother-sister way. Right guys?" said Bee. The others were looking away. Sari and Honey were confuse as to what's going on.

"Yeah. What other way can there be?" asked Honey.

The others continue to look the other way, nervously. Honey looked at them confuse for a minute, then her optics widen from realization before narrowing.

"You sick sons of glitches!" she yelled at them. Angry that they would ever think that.

"Now Honeycomb, we didn't know that you two were related." said Prime trying to calm the angery femme. Prowl was still 'off-line'.

"So that gives you the reason to think that we'll inbreed!" she yelled. Sari's eyes widen from what she meant then narrowed them at the guys.

"Seriously guys." she said. "I mean come on." Both femmes walked out of the medbay, feeling disgusted.

After they left, Prowl sat up. He came back online a few moments ago but fake it when he heard Honeycomb yelling. He didn't want a angry femme yelling at him, do you know how dangerous that is?

Bee got up from the berth and shook his head. **"Regardez ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez fait les fous."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it looks like everybody knows.**

**A/N/N: Translator:**

**Regardez ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez fait les fous.- **"Look at what you did. You made them mad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+ - T

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>After Honeycomb and Sari cool off for a bit, Honeycomb told them the same story she had told Bumblebee.<p>

"Your carrier was a stripper?" said Prowl.

"We like to use the term 'exotic dancer' here, Prowl." said Bee.

"Well, I'm happy to see you two united." said Prime.

"Thanks Boss-bot. So when is the Elite coming again?"

"In about a breem or two." replied Ratchet.

"So we're going to tell them?" asked Bulkhead.

"Might as well."

/

"So you guys are the Elites."

"Yes. And you are?" said Sentinal.

"Honeycomb. Bumblebee's sister."

That was how it started. Sentinal had no idea on what to say about that. They were visiting Optimus and his crew like they always do but when they landed, they were surprised to see that someone had beaten them to it. Only to find out that this mysterious black and yellow femme bot was Bumblebee's sister.

"Yo Bee." said Jazz. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I. I just find out a few solar-cycles ago."

Sentinal was still trying to process that there was now two of them. Optimus notice this and rolled his optics.

"They're not twins, Sentinal. Honeycomb is the oldest by a few stellar-cycles."

"Oh." he said blinking a bit before returning to his stance. "Okay then."

The others just rolled their optics. Jetfire and Jetstorm, hitting on her already, try to get Honeycomb's attention but she was mostly focusing on how Sentinal was acting all high and mighty. She definately didn't like the way he's treating her little bro, like he was useless. That made her mad. Bumblebee, other than her, was the last member of her family, he was anything but useless.

/

It was the Autobots vs the Decepticons in this battle. Earlier that day, the autobots had detected an all spark fragment inside an very old building. No sooner then when they arrive, the decepticons showed up. While they were fighting Bumblebee sneak inside to get the fragment when Starscream came out of no where. Now it was him against the decepticon traitor.

"I'm be taking that fragment now, autobot." said Starscream.

"Not in your life-cycle." said Bee while he activate his stingers.

In the middle of battle, Honeycomb was taking cover behind a building wall when Lugnut fired a whole bunch of misslies at them. When she look around, she notice that Bumblebee was missing. She then heard some explosions some distance away from the battle. She looked towards the building and faintly saw some lighting. She quickly headed towards it.

Bumblebee was damaged, yes. But he was functioning and he still had the fragment. He just have to get away from Starscream, that's all. Bumblebee was taking over behind a pile of stuff as Starscream fire at him. What the decepticon didn't see coming, was a blaster shooting at him. They both looked to the side to see Honeycomb firing at him.

"Come on Bumblebee. I got your back."

Bee nodded and headed towards Honeycomb. Starscream try to go after him but Honeycomb pervented him from doing so. Once Bee out of harms way, she trageted the roof of the building causing it to collaspe above Starscream. Honey ran behind Bumblebee as the building started to collaspe.

Everyone turn their attention to the falling building and saw Bumblebee then Honeycomb escape before it could collaspe on them. The decepticons soon left deciding to let the autobots keep this one.

Once everyone was back at the base getting repairs, Honeycomb told Optimus what happen and he thank both her and Bee for taking on Starscream and recieving the fragment successfully. He even had Sentinal admitted it, which made Honeycomb satified and made Bee blush a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short Chapter today.**

**A/N/N: I need some ideas. I don't how what to do next or how to end. If anyone have an idea or two, review or email me. I might not use everybody's.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **The Game Plan

**Summary: **The Autobots finds a mysterious bot with amnesia. The bot can't remember much of anything, but she knows that she's looking for some other bot. Can they help her regain her memory and find the bot she's looking for?

**Rating: **K+

_Thoughts_

**_::Comm-link::_**

**_"A Cybertron language"_**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day today. Everybody was doing their own little thing. Optimus and Ratchet was repair the alarm system so it would go off from time to time. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on partol with Sari. Sentinal was complaining about something but no one was listening. Jazz was mediting with Prowl, Honeycomb was watch while Jetfire and Jetstorm were 'trying' to impress her. She knew what they were doing she just pretend not to. She likes to lead bots on.<p>

Soon enough Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari return to base and Sari and Bumblebee went to the rec room to play video games.

**"Comment était-patrouille?" **said Honey as Bee and Sari enter the room. Bee and Sari sat next to her.

**"C'était correct."** said Bee as he turn the game on.

"Hey Bee." said Sari. "What kind of language you and Honeycomb are saying anyways?"

"I'm curious as to what language you two are saying as well." said Ratchet, cleaning his hands with a cloth.

"Okay." said Bee "Well the language we're speaking is called..."

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

Everbody just stared at the yellow bot as the base alarm rang over what he was saying. Jazz, who enter the room with Prowl not to long ago, was the first to talk.

"Okay, I don't think I'm going to remember that."

The rest of the day was pretty peaceful.

"You guys be wanting coolant?" asked Jetfire. He and Jetstorm were carrying some coolant they got from the ship.

"Sure, thanks." said Honeycomb as she took the coolant. Jetstorm handed one to Bumblebee.

"Thanks." Bee said.

Well they were drinking their coolage, Jazz enter the room then saw them drinking the coolant.

"Hey guys. It that the new coolant they're drinking?" he asked.

"Yup." They said.

"What about it?" asked Bee.

"Well, that coolant kind of have an allergic reaction to some bots." He explain.

"An allergic reaction? Like w-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Said Honey. Everybody looked at her. Then she started to vibrate in place.

"Like that." smiled Jazz.

Bumblebee laugh as his sister as a funny reaction with the coolant. Then all of a sudden he started vibrating, too. The twins and Jazz laugh as the two bots continue to vibrating. They got up and started chasing them. The twins and Jazz saw this and started running.

"Get back here you s-s-s-s-s-s-slaggers!" said Honey.

"Hey, I'm not the one who gave you the coolant." said Jazz.

Optimus and Ratchet came out to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" asked Prime. Then he saw Bee and Honey vibrated.

"And why are those two vibrating?" said Ratchet.

"They have a allergic reaction to the coolant." explain Jazz.

"Which is-s-s-s-s-s-sn't fun." said Bee.

"Great. You two get these two to the medbay." said Ratchet, pointing to the Twins. They nodded then lead the two vibrating bots to the medbay.

After a few cycles in the medbay, Honeycomb and Bumblebee finally stop vibrating.

"So is there anyone esle who's allergic to this thing." said Bee.

"I think Sentinal is, why you asked?" said Jazz

"Oh no reason."

/

It has been a 'long day' for Sentinal. He was walking down the hall of the base when Bumblebee came up to him.

"You look like you had a long day." Bee said. "Here, have a coolant. You need it more than I do."

"Oh ah, thank you." said Sentinal as he took the coolant.

"You're welcome." said Bee before running off. Leaving Sentinal alone with his coolant.

_'Hmm, maybe I was wrong about that mech.' _He thought as he drink his coolant.

He headed towards the rec room seeing everybody there when he started to do the unthinkable. He started to vibrate. Everybody in the room look at him and try not to laugh as he starts vibreting in place.

"Sentinal, did you have that coolage?" asked Optimus between giggles.

"N-n-n-n-n-no. I had a different one. The one that yellow bumbler..." he saw Bumblebee by the door laughing. He got mad and ran after him. Bumblebee quickly ran away.

"Come here you little s-s-s-s-s-slagger!" he said as he run after the yellow bot who he'll never catch. As he chase Bee around the others laugh out loud. Honeybee however shook her head with a smile on her face.

'_Yup, that's my bro."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End**

**A/N/N: As for the language, I figured I leave it as a run on.**

**A/N/N/N: Coolant is some sort of drink I remember reading in another fic.**

**Translator:**

****"Comment était-patrouille?" - ****_"How was partol?"_

******"C'était correct."** ****- _"It was fine."_


End file.
